Avatar: The Legend of Keena
by WhispersFromMyDreams
Summary: Avatar Korra's generation of Avatars are gone and the cycle is restarting once again. The Nations know that the next Avatar is suppose to be a water bender. But they can't find the Avatar. New enemies, new friends, new Gaang. [Bad at summaries please review] Rated M because of the language and some almost-lemon parts.
1. Chapter 1

**I will post another chapter either tomorrow or TODAY if I get enough reviews! Feedback/suggestions!**

* * *

Her name is Keena Hannagan, she has dark brown, curly hair, stopping right above her belly button. Her skin tone is in between fair and olive, her eyes are a smoldering, bright blue, big and inviting. She lives in the Northern Water Tribe, living near the Great Wall that divides the Tribe from the ocean. She climbs that wall everyday - - even though she, along with other villagers, is prohibited. Safety precaution.

She has an older brother. With her father training the Warriors of the Northern Water Tribe, he barely has time for his children. As for her mother, Suzenn, she's an at-home mom, keeping a close eye on her kids.

Keena is fifteen years old, turning sixteen in a week.

Avatar Aang died, so did Avatar Korra, and the other three Avatars that came after her. Now, there's a new Avatar, suppose to be from the Water Nation. They haven't found the Avatar yet.

"Keena?"

She spun around on the roof of her house. It was her mother. "Coming!" Keena called, she raced down the side of her house, using her water bending to keep herself steady. She lost her concentration when she saw Peetir. Her brother, Sunnie, caught her and put her down. Lino has a bad reputation here in the Northern Water Tribe. He's seventeen years old, spends his time alone in his small house near the Great Wall, he sometimes walks around to buy food. He's not even _from_ Keena's Tribe. Rumor has it that he's some sort of bender born in another Nation and his parents left him here because they didn't want him.

"Stare much?" He said sarcastically to his sister.

"Creep much?" Keena said back to him, nodding towards Ina, an older girl in Sunnie's school that has massive breasts and mountain-like buttocks. She's been betrothed.

"Kee_na!_" their mother called again.

Keena ran towards her mother and saw a massive puddle of water that was practically flooding the kitchen. She shook her head at her mother. "Mother, what happened?"

"I had a little accident when I was trying to carry a bucket of water. Can you help?" Suzenn asked, gesturing towards the spilled water. Keena walked over and lifted her palms, the water floated up and she bended it to go back into the bucket. Suzenn would do it herself but she's a Nonbender. Along with Sunnie.

"Is that all?" Keena asked.

"Can you go to the Market Place and ask for Sage?"

Sage is an elderly woman named after the aromatic plant that's in the mint family, she always smells like fresh mint leaves. "And ask her for what?" Keena asked.

"She'll know. Just ask her for my package."

Suzenn dug in the pocket of her fur coat and pulled out Water Tribe money and handed it to Keena. "Hurry. And do _not_ open up the package."

Keena didn't ask why, she just took the money and headed out the door. She walked quickly, looking around for the Guards. Keena was about to make a u-turn all the way to the bridges - - to waste time - - and hijack one of the boats, something she does when she knows the guards aren't there. But she saw him. Peetir. He wasn't wearing one of the Tribe's traditional coats, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a blue t-shirt under it. He wore thick pants and dark boots to go with it. His hair was blackest black and his eyes were a golden color. His hands were in his pockets, he didn't give a damn about the world. Keena saw girls his age giggling when he passed by. But he didn't seem to notice or care.

Keena looked towards the Market Place that was not far from the Palace. Keena saw her, Sage. She was shorter than Keena, having salt-and-pepper hair tied up in a bun, there wasn't a stray hair coming off of her head. Keena tapped her fingers on the booth and Sage spun around, her eyes were bright blue and friendly.

"What can I do for you, dear?" Sage said.

"My mother said you had a package for her."

"Oh, yes, yes." She bent over and dug around some boxes. "I know I have it here somewhere . . . . _here_ it is!" She brought a wide, big box infront of Keena and she eyes the largeness of it.

"What's inside it?" Keena asked.

Sage shrugged. "I don't know, Keena. Your mother told me that it was a surprised. . . but I didn't say _anything_ to you." She winked at her and Keena got out her money, putting it on the table as she reached to pick up the box.

Something vibrated underneath her feet.

"_Avalanche!_"

Keena spun around and saw all the Water Benders forming right underneath the huge pile of falling snow that came rumbling towards them in deadly speed. She unwillingly ran towards the group. . . she heard her mother's voice not far from her.

"_No, Keena!_"

She kept running. The giant snow pile fell on the Water Benders, they managed to lift it over their heads, but it was too heavy. They needed a few other Water Benders. Keena finally got to the middle of the Water Benders's scattered pile and looked around. They weren't looking at her. They were too busy trying to levitate the snow. She took a deep breath and flattened her palms downwards. She swung her arms into the air, her palms were facing the sky and the massive pile of snow flew upwards and disintegrated into the air.

The Water Benders stared at her. She managed a shy smile and squeezed herself through the tightly packed pile of Water Benders.

Their was her mother, a few yards away from the Water Benders, gawking at her daughter. Something - - _somebody_ caught her eye. Keena held her breath as she saw who was also staring at her.

Peetir. His eyebrows were raised and she saw his golden eyes peering at her with wonder. The whole Tribe was silent for a moment. The Water Benders scattered back to where they were. . . Keena walked up to Sage, grabbing her package, nodding at her, and walked back home as if nothing ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Keena saw the last sheet of snow fall right after the sun went down and the moon came up. She crawled up to the Great Wall, elbows on the edge of the wall, chin in palm, watching the moon. Keena sighed. _Why were all those people staring at me?_ She thought to herself. _Haven't they ever seen water bending before?_

She heard something crunch on the snow floor of the Great Wall and she spun around, water bending an octopus form, eight water tentacles hovering around her. It was dark, only the light from the crescent moon lit the Tribe.

"Who's there?" Keena called rather quietly.

"Put your tentacles down, Keena."

She didn't recognize that voice. "Who are you?" She slowly water bended her tentacles down on the snow. Keena couldn't see a thing.

There it was, a flickering candle. She could see _his_ face. The face that drove Keena mad with shyness whenever she looked at him.

Peetir.

"How'd you know my name?" Keena asked.

"Everybody knows your name, you're the Tribe's favorite. And we had classes together."

"Oh . . we did?" Keena felt stupid for not remembering.

"Yeah, but nobody ever saw me. That's probably why you don't remember me being in your class." He sighed and looked down at his candle.

"Why're you out here all by yourself?" Keena asked.

Peetir looked at her with his big, golden eyes. "I should be asking you that exact same thing."

"I asked you first. ."

"I come here every now and then to look up at the sky. I like to come to the highest point, if only I could get up to those cliffs, but I'm not a water bender, so I can't get up there." He turned to Keena. "Now, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Same as you. And I couldn't sleep. I barely can for some reason. So I come up here until I get tired."

Keena looked at Peetir's flickering candle. How did he light it up without matches?

"You obviously knew I wasn't a water bender. You're probably wondering what I am."

Keena shrugged. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're capable to bend."

"Really?" Peetir said, keeping a straight face. "Well, I'll let you say it."

She looked at the candle again. "You lit up that candle by fire bending, didn't you?"

"Atleast _you_ have common sense. Other people thought that I was some sort of earth bender that came here to bring down the Northern Water Tribe."

Keena couldn't help but laugh. Peetir smiled at her. She looked down at her hands and face the ocean. "That's pretty stupid. I mean, the others thinking that whole messed up story."

Peetir looked at his wrist that was covered by his leather jacket. He walked closer to Keena and put his lit candle on the edge of the Great Wall. "Look," he said, rolling up his sleeve and showed Keena something on his wrist. She looked. It was a tattoo. Of the old Fire Nation insignia. Keena couldn't help but touch it. She felt his veins and warm, soft skin. She felt the water coursing through his veins.

She blinked and took her hand away. "Sorry."

He shook his head and rolled his sleeve down. "It's fine. My father gave me that tattoo last Summer. Let me tell you. It hurt like Hell."

"Why'd you get it?"

"It was a sign of my mother. She died after I was born."

Keena saw the grief in his face. "I'm so sorry."

"She had the same tattoo on her wrist. I made sure that I'd get it before my seventeenth birthday because that's when she got it."

"I'm sure she was a great woman."

"That's what everybody says," Peetir said.

Chilly night wind started to blow hard. Keena sat on her rear end, her back on the wall that faced the ocean and crossed her arms, shivering. She lived in the Northern Water Tribe all her life, but she couldn't stand the cold.

Peetir sat down infront of her and grabbed her hands. Keena held her breath, staring at his blazing eyes. "Don't freak," Peetir said. She nodded. He cupped his hands around hers and brought it to his lips, blowing warm steam into them. That heat traveled through her body, warming her skin, all the way to the core of her bones. He blew steam one last time and let go of her hands.

"Better?" Peetir asked.

Keena nodded and let out the breath she'd been holding. Peetir looked up. "I think there's a blizzard coming in," he said.

"Should we get home before it gets worse?" Keena asked, feeling stupid.

"I'll walk you to your home if you'd like."

She nodded. They got up and the wind hit her hard. Her teeth chattered. Peetir took off his leather jacket and handed it to her. "Here," he said. "You'll freeze."

"No, really. I'm fine."

Peetir didn't take no for an answer, he draped his jacket around Keena's shoulders and they started walking. She slipped her arms through the sleeve holes and found that the sleeves were too long.

"I saw you today," Peetir said. "What you did with the snow. Pretty impressive."

"It was just water bending," Keena added.

"That was the best water bending I'd ever seen."

Keena looked at her house that was just a short distance away. She didn't want their walk to be over. "It was nothing special. . I just wanted to help."

"Your water bending was stronger than twenty-three water benders's power combined."

"I think you're over-exaggerating."

"I think you're under-estimating yourself."

Keena looked at Peetir and another cold gust of wind hit both of them. She shook.

"For a girl that's been living here her whole life, you're not used to the wind," Peetir said.

"I can't stand the cold."

"It's a good thing that I was there to keep you warm, or you would've frozen to death."

Keena smiled up at him and stopped when she read her front door. "Thanks," she said, taking off Peetir's jacket and handing it to him.

"No need," He said. "Give it to me tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you'll need it tonight."

She chuckled. "Are you sure?"

Peetir nodded. "Positive." He looked at Keena's front door and looked up at the sky. "You better get inside before the storm gets worse."

Keena nodded at him and unwillingly smiled. "Thanks again, Peetir."

"No worries."

Keena went inside and slowly shut the door. Peetir walked away with his hands shoved in his pockets. She watched him walk away and couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. Just then, the lights were on.

She jumped.

"Where were you, Keena?" It was her father, Lino. His arms were crossed and he was staring at Peetir's jacket. Suzenn came in holding the box that Sage had for her.

"I was out getting some air," Keena said in a soft voice.

"And you happen to come back with a _leather_ jacket?"

Keena looked down at herself. "It's just a jacket, papa."

Lino let out an irritated sigh. "This Tribe isn't big, Keena. Things can go around. I don't want you sneaking out to meet Peetir."

"I didn't 'sneak out to meet Peetir'. I walked out of the house and went to the Great Wall and happen to find him. I didn't meet him there."

"So, why do you have his jacket?"

"I was cold. He let me borrow it. I'm giving it back to him tomorrow."

"Somebody could've seen you walking with him, Keena. He's bad news! He's a spot and you're a stripe. And I intend of removing that pesky spot."

Keena stumbled aback. "You don't even _know_ him, papa. _How_ can you say that about him?"

"People tell me things."

"Why don't you talk to him yourself? _Really_ get to know him? He's not some stray that so happens to be in this Tribe. He's a really nice guy and if you actually listen to him, you _might_ understand him."

"Stop," Suzenn interrupted. "Just _stop!_" She turned to Keena. "Keena, honey. We need to talk about this."

"_No,_ we don't," Keena spat.

"_Yes_, we really do. This is serious, Keena."

"Serious? Talking to somebody is _serious?_"

Just then, Sunnie came downstairs, shirtless, with his arms crossed. "Just tell her," he said tiredly. "We've already kept this from her for a month."

"Kept _what_ from me?" Keena asked.

"You're of marrying age, Keena," her father said.

"Yeah . . and . . ?" Keena took time to process what that meant. They were all quiet. That's when it hit her. She's been betrothed. "No . . " she started.

"We want the best for you," Suzenn said, starting towards her daughter, but Keena backed away towards the stairs.

"Don't touch me," Keena spat at her mother.

"Maybe you'll change your mind when you know who it is. ." Suzenn started, still trying to reach her daughter.

"_Back. _Away. From. _M__e!_" Keena spat slowly.

"It's Damien," Sunnie said quickly. "That eighteen-year old that's been _dying _to get to know you. But that'll all be worked out when you two are spending your honey moon at a beach house near the Fire Nation."

"_Sunnie!_" his father exclaimed. "Enough!"

Keena looked at the ground and felt tears of anger coming up. "I'm not marrying Damien."

"Yes, you are," Suzenn said calmly. "He's a good guy, and he has a big house for the both you to share, he's rich and - -"

"Do you actually think I _care_ about money?" Keena asked. "I don't want to marry somebody because of their _money_."

"What's done is done," Lino said nonchalantly. "You're marrying Damien."

Keena's tears spilled from her eyes and Suzenn grabbed her arm, trying to calm her furious daughter. "I'd rather cut off my arms and be burned alive." She roughly pulled away from Suzenn and ran upstairs, slamming her door hard, locking it and wanting to crumble the house down.

"Keena!" Suzenn called, knocking on her door.

"Go _away!_" she yelled.

"Please, just let me talk to you."

Keena got up and slammed her fists hard against the wooden door. "You've done _enough!_" She banged her forehead against the floor and began to cry because she was so mad. She didn't want to be married so young. Not at this age. _Not_ to Damien.

Damien is an eighteen-year old young adult that lives near the Palace, he's tall, charming, good-looking with bleached-blonde - - he literally bleached his dark hair to blonde because he hated the color. His eyes are the colors are deep sapphire jewels. Gorgeous. All the girls wanted Damien to themselves, but he never wanted none of them. He only wanted Keena.

Keena sat up at wiped away her tears on Peetir's jacket. _Whoops_, she thought to herself, water bending her tears off of his jacket sleeve and flicking them to the wall. She walked to her window and saw Peetir's house right across from hers, she could see that his window was open just a few inches. He was sleeping shirtless. He was tan, his arms and stomach were muscled. Keena felt her heart race, she bit her lip from blushing and shut her windows.

She took off Peetir's jacket and heard the blizzard's wind whistling passed her windows. Keena put his jacket over her pillows, lying down on her side, accidentally inhaling the smell of his jacket. It smelled like him. Like ripe fruit and crushed, dried leaves. An odd combo but - for an odd reason - Keena couldn't get enough. She inhaled short breaths, afraid of breathing away his scent.

That night, she dreamed of Peetir.


	3. Chapter 3

**So so sorry I haven't updated in about 4 days or more! I've been on a short vacation to Florida, visiting family. But I've worked [and thought] really hard about this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you all for reading this! **

**It's been a while since I've written an ATLA story. . . ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~*~*~*~REVIEW! Who do you think should be with Keena? Damien or Peetir?****~*~*~*~**

* * *

**Four days later **

Keena was inside, throwing on a long-sleeved blue shirt and a crisp clean, thick, white slip-on hoodie, the hoodie part of it was thick with fur. She slipped on her leggings and ontop of that, a pair of dark jeans that clung to her skin like glue. Keena ran downstairs, slipping on her thick socks as she took the stairs two at a time. She put on her boots when she stopped at the door and let down her long, dark dark hair as she flipped of her furry hood.

"Ready?" Keena called. "_Sunnie!_ Hurry! The Hunt's going to start without us!"

Suzenn came by and Lino was at her side. "This is for men," Suzenn said. "Are you sure you want to go out there?"

"_Yes_, I'm sure I want to go hunting. Why don't you ask me that about marrying Damien? My answer will be the complete opposite about me going hunting," Keena said with a serious face and walked out of her house, not waiting for Sunnie, and slamming the door.

She met the others infront of the Palace where Chief Dolstu was handing out spears and bow and arrows. There were all men, not a woman in sight, all except for Keena. She lined up beside a random man and Chief Dolstu stopped right infront her.

"Ah, Keena!" he said, not surprised. "Glad to see you here again! Don't let me down, kiddo!"

She nodded and gave him a determined smile, taking the spear that he gave her.

Keena turned to her left, their he was. Peetir. Right next to her. They smiled at each other and somebody cleared his throat. She turned and saw Damien, he was looking right at her, his blonde curls were growing in. Keena managed a smile and looked away when she saw Suzenn staring at her. That's when she saw her brother, Sunnie and Lino coming to stand beside a random citizen. There were no other girls or women except for Keena. She clutched at her spear with both hands and the Chief gave his usual 'be careful out there, don't be mauled by a polar bear dog' speech and whistled, signaling them to make their way up the cliffs and out into the open, frozen wilderness.

Keena ran a few feet close to Peetir. She felt the chilly wind hit her face hard, making her lips hard and her eyes water. Keena held her hood in place over her head and turned her head, hearing the familiar sound of penguins. Not regular penguins, those that have six flippers and a shorter beak than normal ones. She stopped.

"Psst," she hissed at the group of men. Nobody turned around. Nobody but Peetir. He trotted towards Keena and she couldn't help but smile at him. "Hi."

"Hey," he nodded at her with a smile. "How're we gonna kill those?"

She held up her spear and waved a hand at the ground, making the snow below her hand float up near her palm. "I don't know if fire bending's gonna help. I mean, we want to kill them quickly and painlessly as possible. Making them suffer is inhumane."

"I wasn't going to use my - - " he looked around. " - - my fire bending. I _can't._ If they find out I'm a fire bender they'll throw me out and I'll have to find a new place to live."

"Why don't you?" Keena asked, walking slowly with Peetir towards the penguins. "Go some where else, I mean."

"Because - -" he threw his spear, perfectly gliding through the air and embedding itself in a random penguin's head. Right in between its eyes. " - - because I'm just starting to like it here."

Keena looked at her and water bended an igloo around the dead penguin, the wooden bar of the spear poking out of it. Peetir ran towards the small igloo and yanked the spear out. Keena followed him. She turned her head and saw her father, Lino, staring right at her. She turned back around and saw that Peetir had just killed two more penguins.

"I turn my head for a second and you're off killing more than I can count," Keena said and made more igloos around the penguins._  
_

"Hand me your spear," Peetir demanded gently. "I want to try something."

Keena handed over her spear, making a make-shift corral around the herd of penguins with the snow, all thanks to her water bending. "You kill, I capture."

Peetir killed over ten penguins in less than half an hour. Keena captured them and a few random men from the group that the Tribe called the Hunt, and made a solid-ice sled, shoving the dead penguins on the sled. Some of the men helped carry the sled down to the Tribe while Keena and Peetir went over to kill more penguins.

That's when Sunnie went over to Peetir and started to speak to him about Keena.

"I know you're into my sister," Sunnie blurted, wiping his bloody spear.

"What?" Peetir said, turning his head to Sunnie.

"Look, it's obvious. I'm not stupid."

"I'm not saying I don't like your sister."

"There's. . . something you should know."

Peetir stabbed the sharp part of his spear in the ground, leaning against the spear. "And _what_ is that?"

"Keena's engaged."

The look on Peetir's face was as if she'd been stabbed in the gut. "W-what?"

"She didn't tell you?" Sunnie asked.

Peetir turned her head towards Keena, who was talking to Damien. She looked like she was ready to pounce to some where else, not wanting to be next to him.

"No," Peetir answered. "She didn't."

Sunnie tapped his index finger on his spear. "You should go talk to her."

"Why didn't she tell me. . ." Peetir said to himself.

"I see the way she acts around you," Sunnie blurted. "And the way she acts around Damien. I can tell she likes you more than she likes Damien. Actually, she has no feelings for him. That's why our dad hates you."

"I don't think you're making this any better, Sunnie."

"Go and talk to her."

Peetir yanked his spear from the ground and walked towards Keena, Damien saw him and nodded his head at her, then walked away. Keena turned around, stumbling into Peetir's chest, she smiled up at him, but Peetir was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Keena asked.

"You know _exactly_ what's 'wrong' and you haven't told me anything about it," Peetir answered quickly.

Keena turned her head towards Damien who was talking to Lino, her father. "Who told you?"

"Your brother. But that's not who I'm mad at."

"You're mad at me?"

"_Why _didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to react like this!" Keena yelled in a whisper.

"This is something I _need_ to know. You shouldn't have kept this from me!"

"I'm _sorry_, Peetir! I just didn't know _how _to tell you. I don't want to marry Damien. My parents have been keeping this from me for a _month_ and I just found out a few days ago."

Peetir sighed. "This doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Keena smiled. "I care about you, Peetir. Alot. I'm so, so sorry."

"You shouldn't be forced to marry someone like this. . "

"Especially somebody I don't even know. . " Keena muttered.

Peetir sighed away his anger. "You'll be fine. You'll get through this."

"I don't want to. . . I want to - - to get away from all of this."

He looked around and passed his thumb ever-so-gently against her cheek. "I'll talk to you later. Your dad has his eyes on me and I don't want any trouble."

Keena nodded and looked down as Peetir walked away to hunt some other stray animals. She rubbed her neck, as if she had pulled a muscle, and Sunnie came over. She turned on her heel and walked away quickly.

"Keena!" Sunnie called.

She kept walking.

"Can you slow down?!"

Keena turned her head and continued to walk, accidentally slamming straight into a muscular chest. She turned around. "I'm sor- -" she started but stopped. It was Damien.

"It's fine," Damien said with a smile.

A hand spun Keena around by the shoulder. Sunnie. She pushed him away. "_Don't_ talk to me!" she spat and stomped away, walking right by Damien and Peetir. She looked at Peetir and then at the snow on her boots as she walked away to the Tribe.

_Shit. Shit. I hate my life. Stupid parents. Stupid betrothal. Stupid Damien,_ Keena thought to herself. _Spirits, please take me away from here. Please!_

Keena water bended and ice board and she sled all the way to the bottom of a cliff, bended the ice board into small water spheres and made it hover above her palm while she twirled her fingers around. She walked infront of the Palace and around the Market Place. She didn't want to go home. Keena got to the other side of the Tribe and pushed a massive hole in the ice with her water bending and shut that hole back up when she entered. That's how she was, making an endless tunnel through the hard ice, she even made ice stairs going up to the very top. That's when Keena felt the wind of a pre-snow storm. She slid back down the ice cave she made and covered the hole with a fragile layer of ice.

Keena stayed there, in her cave, for so long, she doesn't even know how long she's been in there. She fell asleep, curled up, trying to keep herself warm with her own body heat. But night came, and the freezing temperatures came with it. Keena wanted to get up and go home, but she was so cold, she couldn't move. Her olive-toned skin became a shade or two paler with the cold and locks of her hair had tiny icicles hanging from it. Sh couldn't feel her nose.

Ice started to break.

At the top.

Where she'd covered up with a thin layer of ice.

_Just a penguin,_ Keena thought to herself as she shivered. But she heard the grunts of a human. A man.

He fell right beside Keena, breaking the ice stairs she'd made.

It was Damien.

She buried her head in her arms as she curled up tighter.

"Shit," Damien muttered. He sat up and turned around, seeing Keena. "Keena!" He grabbed her arms and pulled her away from her curled position. "Spirits, we were worried about you."

Keena couldn't say anything. She kept shivering.

"Come here," he said gently and pulled Keena into his arms.

"N-No," Keena stuttered, pushing him away. "Don't."

"You must be fucking with me if you think I'm going to let you freeze to death." He pulled her in again, embracing her tight so she wouldn't squirm away. She felt his body radiating heat. She couldn't help but bury herself into his chest, his body. He was so warm. Keena unwillingly dug her nails into Damien's jacket. He pulled her away and unzipped his snow jacket. He opened it up and pulled her back in again. Keena's shivering slowed down as she felt his heat travel through her body. How she wanted to push him away and crawl into Peetir's arms instead, for Peetir to warm her with his fire bending. She hated herself for doing this to Peetir. For doing this to herself.

Keena started crying.

Damien held her tighter. "Don't cry. . "

"Take me home - -" Keena muttered, still crying.

He took off his jacket and draped it over Keena.

"No," she stuttered. "You're gonna freeze."

"I don't care about myself right now. _You_ need this more than I do."

Damien draped his jacket over Keena once more and scooped her up after he water bended an opening leading to the Tribe. He scooped Keena up and walked back to the Tribe. Once they were out of the cave, Keena began to shake again. Not because of the cold, but of holding back tears. She hated this, the betrothal, her parents for making her do this, and herself for feeling more than she wanted to for Peetir.

Keena couldn't - - can't - - bring herself to marry Damien. She wanted to run away . . . to get away from all of this.

She shut her eyes and kept her arms crossed over her chest, trying to warm herself. She didn't want to open her eyes and find Peetir staring at her with those big, beautiful eyes of his that only reflected jealousy and sadness when she was around Damien.

Peetir set Keena down in her bed, shut the windows and turned on atleast three heaters facing her. He sat on a chair beside Keena's bed and held his head in his hands, staring at the floor.

Keena opened her eyes. Damien looked up, rubbing his neck. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded once, slowly.

Damien pulled himself in the chair closer to Keena and grabbed her hand. "Don't you _ever_ run off like that again, Keena."

She swallowed. "How long was I gone?"

"About six hours. You're lucky I went out to look for you or you would've - -"

"Died," Keena finished.

"Don't do that again. Don't run off like that and hide."

"It's not like anybody cares." Keena's voice came in a whisper and she was staring at the wall.

"What the Hell are you talking about? _I_ care! Your _parents_ care. You should've seen how messed up Peetir got when they rang the bell that meant that somebody was missing. And when he found out that it was _you_, he went ballistic."

"He did?" Keena shoved away a smile that creeped up on her. _Peetir cares_.

"Peetir didn't just go ballistic. I did, too. When your father told me that it was _you_ who was missing, I grabbed my jacket and went out to look for you. Thank spirits I found you, Keena. You had me so worried."

"I just wanted to be left alone for a while. . "

"And what? Die? No. That's not acceptable."

Keena managed a shrug. "Thank you, though. For coming out to get me."

Suzenn knocked on the door and saw Damien holding Keena's hand in both of his. She was holding a tray of two cups with steaming hot chocolate. Suzenn set the tray down on Keena's bedside table and touched her daughter's cold cheek. "You had me worried _sick_, Keena."

Keena only blinked and took her hand away from Damien. _I need Peetir,_ she thought to herself. _Peetir. . ._

"Do you want to be alone?" Damien asked, staring at Suzenn and Keena.

She nodded. Damien stood up and kissed her forehead. Keena felt the warmth of his lips. She sighed, closing her eyes. He walked out and Suzenn searched her daughter's face.

"Why'd you run away like that?" Suzenn asked. She touched her daughter's dark hair.

"I just wanted to be alone."

"In _ice?_ What's wrong with you, Keena? You could've died."

"But I didn't."

"If it wasn't for Damien, you would've."

"But I _didn't. _Now can you _please_ leave? I need time to think about something."

"Something or some_one?_ Your dad told me that you were talking with Peetir. He told me how happy you looked with him. But when Damien talked to you, you wouldn't even make eye contact."

"That's _why_ I want to be alone."

Suzenn kissed Keena's head and stood up. "We're only doing this because we love you."

She shut the door as she exited her daughter's room and Keena found herself falling into a heavy sleep that she couldn't shake.

**Hours later**

Keena opened her eyes. It was dark. The windows were opened. Her bedroom door was closing with a quiet creak, as if it was being forced to close by someone. _Click._ Somebody locked it from the inside. Keena gripped her bed and sat up. There were beads of sweat on her forehead and her neck. The heaters were on.

Two of them turned off.

"Sunnie?" Keena whispered, clearing her throat, feeling the dryness in her throat. She didn't drink the hot chocolate her mother gave her. She was too busy sleeping.

Keena saw a silhoutte of a familiar person. She held her breath as she got out of bed and stood up. She saw the silhoutte about to come out of the shadows, but she ran and wrapped her arms around him.

"Keena," he gasped as she knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Damn you, Peetir. You had me scared half to death."

The house was quiet. Keena didn't want to wake anybody up by talking too loud, even though everybody in her family but herself is a heavy sleeper.

"_I_ scared _you_ half to death?" Peetir asked in a whisper. "_I'm_ not the one who ran off and was found in a damn ice cave." He pulled away, cupping Keena's face and looked deep into her eyes. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Keena? Don't you _ever_ fucking scare me like that ever again."

Keena felt her heart race and her stomach do flips. She smiled, nodded and hugged him. "I won't."

Peetir planted a long kiss on the top of her head and felt her cold hands touch his warm back. He grabbed her hands from behind him and pulled them to his lips, blowing steam into them. "You're cold. ." he whispered. As he blew steam into her hands, Keena stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek.

Spirits, he was tall.

Peetir pulled Keena's hands away from his lips and smiled at her. "You're just _asking_ for me to kiss you, aren't you?"

Keena smirked and bit her lip. "Just a little."

"I've been dying to kiss you. For _so_ long."

"Then do it," she whispered.

". . But it's wrong. _This_ is wrong. You're betrothed and -"

"Does it _look_ like I care about what my parents think? I don't care about Damien." Keena grabbed Peetir's face in her now warm hands. "I care about _you,_ Peetir. No one else."

Peetir smiled at her and pulled her in for a long embrace in his warm, muscular arms. Keena wanted to be in them forever. She loved being with Peetir.

"I don't know if I should say this - -" Peetir said and looked at the door, making sure that nobody was awake. Even though everybody was asleep. "- - I think I'm inlove with you, Keena."

Keena blushed, the shadows made it nearly impossible for Peetir to see her red cheeks. "I'm inlove with you, too."

Peetir smiled and leaned down, crashing his warm lips on hers. Keena felt like her insides were full of fire works and fluttering moths. She wrapped her arms around Peetir and felt his body heat seep into hers. Still kissing, Peetir grabbed the under side of Keena's thighs and lifted her up, her legs around his waist. She let out a small giggle and went back to kissing. Peetir walked over to her bed and lied her down.

Peetir took off his shirt. His fingers danced across Keena's jacket, unzipping it and throwing it to the side. He grabbed at Keena's shirt and looked into her eyes for approval.

"If you don't want me to, I'll stop," Peetir whispered.

Keena smiled and planted a long kiss on his lips. Peetir lifted her shirt over head and his lips made their way down her neck, down her naked chest and to her stomach. He made his way up again, stopping at her lips. "You're so beautiful. ." he whispered, barely audible, in her left ear. And with that, Keena grabbed Peetir's hands - - that were touching her face - - and turned him over so she was ontop of him. Her legs captured his waist and her breasts were on his chest.

_Knock. Knock._

"Keena?"

It was Suzenn.

"Fuck!" Keena hissed in a whisper, getting up and putting on her shirt. "Hmm?" Keena muttered, trying to sound like she just woke up.

"Can I come in? I forgot to give you something."

"No, no," she said quickly, staring at Peetir who was putting on his shirt and jacket. "I want to be alone. Please. Show me in the morning."

Suzenn sighed. "This is important."

"Are we dying?"

"What? No."

"Then it can wait."

"Spirits, Keena."

Peetir grabbed Keena, turning her around and kissing her again. When they separated, Keena stuck her fingers an inch inside the rim of Peetir's pants and pulled him closer to her. His crotch was right on her. "Next time," Keena whispered. Peetir smirked and crashed his lips onto hers again.

"Check outside," Peetir whispered. "I don't want anybody to see me."

She nodded and opened up a window. Nobody was on the streets. Not even the guards. She turned around, thinking that Peetir was still at her bed, but he was right behind her.

"Spirits," Keena gasped quietly. "Don't do that." She playfully pushed his chest.

He planted a long, loving kiss on her lips and pulled away slowly. "I just can't get enough of you," Peetir whispered. He started to climb out of Keena's window and he turned around just before he shut one of the window flaps shut. "Keena."

She smiled. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Keena balled up her fists in joy and walked to her window, leaning over it to kiss him again. "I love you, too."

Peetir gently skimmed his hand across her face, softly touching her lips with his thumb. "I'll see you tomorrow." Before Keena could say anything, he leaped from her window and literally _flew_ through the air with his fire bending. He was sending flames out of his fists and feet like Iron Man and he landed in his room. His window was open. Peetir mouthed 'I love you' and slowly shut his window.

Keena shut her windows right after Peetir did and she bit her bottom lip. Peetir had kissed her. He told her he loves her. That was her first kiss, from the man she loves.

She frowned when she snapped back to reality. The wedding was still going to go on. She would still have to marry Damien.

* * *

**~*~*~*~REVIEW! Who do you think should be with Keena? Damien or Peetir?****~*~*~*~**

**Review: Kamien or Peena!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll try to post one chapter [around 4,000 words or more] every day! Just for you! Thank you for all your support!**

* * *

**Keena's sweet 16**

Keena wore a long, light purple fur dress that reached the floor. Underneath her dress, she wore thick boots to keep her warm. Not high-heeled boots. No. Keena hates high-heeled shoes. The light purple fur dress had a hood in the back - - also fur - - and long sleeves. Her long, dark hair was down in styled curls while her fur hood was up. Her bright blue eyes seemed brighter than ever that day. Damien gave her a betrothal necklace, the light blue stone was carved into a neat pattern of swirls. She put it on - - even though she didn't want to.

Her party was in the Palace. Since she's Chief Dolstu's favorite - - and he has no daughter of his own - - he let her have her party at the Palace court yard. The music, eating and dancing took place in the ball room. The first dance was with her father - - ofcourse. He told her how beautiful she looked and how all the boys should be jealous that they're not marrying her. Keena thought of Peetir. Her next dance was with Damien. She despised every second of it. Her last dance - - just so Keena could eat - - was going to be the Chief, but Peetir asked with all his respect if he could. Keena eyed Peetir when Damien was done dancing. Chief Dolstu saw the longing in Peetir's eyes, he smiled and let him dance with Keena. They swayed back and forth, holding each other as if this was the last time they'd see each other. Peetir longed to kiss her.

"My dad's staring at you," Keena warned with a smile.

"He can stare all he wants. He's not getting this sexy bod."

She laughed, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. Keena laughed. . . _actually_ laughed. Something she hasn't done in what seems like a life time. Peetir enjoyed hearing her laugh. It made him smile.

Peetir eyed her, smiling down at her and not wanting for this moment to end. "Happy birthday, Keena. I love you."

Keena's eyes widened and she looked around. "Peetir," she whispered. "You can't say that in public. Especially not when my dad's around."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm inlove with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You know I love you, Peetir. I wish I could scream it to the world."

The music stopped. They slowly let go of each other and Keena heard the doors to the ball room open. She recognized the three men wearing dark blue and white robes. The White Lotus. _Why are they here?_ Keena thought to herself and saw the White Lotus talking to Suzenn. She nudged Peetir and asked him if he would accompany her to talk to Suzenn. "Ofcourse," Peetir answered and Keena hooked her arm through his. She saw Damien, he frowned at her and she just kept walking. Keena got to her mother and the White Lotus smiled at her.

"There she is!" One of them said. He had a big, black beard and golden eyes. "There's the birthday girl!"

Keena turned her head towards her mother, Suzenn could see the sparks in her daughter's eyes when she was Peetir. "Who are they?" Keena asked.

"The White Lotus," Suzenn answered.

Keena turned her head to Peetir. His expression was blank at the White Lotus. "Peetir?" Keena said quietly and grabbed his chin softly, turning his head towards her. "What's wrong?"

"There can only be _one_ reason why _they're_ here," Peetir said.

"Smart man," the black bearded man said. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"I wish . ." she blurted and covered her mouth, turning towards Suzenn.

"Her _fiance_ is Damien, he's by the punch bowl," Suzenn started. "If he heard that. . " she said to Keena.

"Looks like Keena isn't happy with this Damien fellow," the black bearded man said. "Don't you see how happy she looks with this young man?"

Suzenn crossed her arms. Peetir looked at Keena and said, "I'll come back later, okay?" She nodded and he walked away, Keena was slowly letting go, they were keeping eye contact with each other. As soon as they let go, Keena and Peetir missed each others presence.

"She's happily engaged to Damien," Suzenn said.

"Not in a million years," Keena murmured.

"_Keena!_"

Keena stayed quiet.

"We're only doing this because we love you."

_Blah. Blah. Blah._

"Not to interrupt," the black bearded man said. "Do you mind if I have a small say in this?"

"Not at all," Suzenn answered.

"I can see that you love your daughter very much. And she's upset because you're forcing her to marry somebody she doesn't care much about. And if you can't see how much she cares about that Peetir boy, I don't know what's wrong with you. No offense."

"Damien will give her a better life than a poor Nonbender," Suzenn spat.

Keena's eyes were practically on fire, her face was red with fury. "Peetir's not a 'poor Nonbender'." _He's actually a wealthy fire bender that's related to Prince Zuko!_

"Oh, please," Suzenn spat. "You don't even know where you're standing."

The black-bearded man sighed. "Now, what we're _really_ here for. Keena, we came here when you were six days old, searching for the Avatar. We searched everywhere in your sister Tribe, but the Avatar wasn't there. So we went here and tested all the babies, the toddlers, kids, teenagers. Until we came to an exact match of who we wanted to find."

A man with blue eyes stepped up. "You chose the four Avatar relics."

Keena stumbled aback. "The - - what?"

The man with blue eyes took out the four relics from his pocket and held them out in his hands. The relics were small, so they fit in his hands perfectly.

A clay turtle, a pull-string propeller, a wooden monkey, and a wooden hand drum.

Keena somehow remembered them. "Those are my old toys," she said quietly and grabbed the hand drum. "But it can't be. There must be some sort of coincidence." She put the hand drum down.

"We place thousands of toys infront of you, and out of _all_ those toys, you chose these specific four without hesitation," the blue-eyed man said.

"But _I'm_ not the Avatar. I can't be. I'm not powerful. .I don't know how to fire bend or earth bend or - -"

"That's why we're going to train you."

"So you're counting on _toys _to tell you who the Avatar is?" Keena asked.

"Ofcourse not. We're going to test you first."

"Not here. Not now. It's my birthday for Spirit's sake."

"What can be more glorious than finding out you're the Avatar."

Keena turned her head towards Peetir. He was sitting at a table alone, drinking punch. "To be with Peetir," Keena found herself blurting out. She didn't take it back. Ofcourse she didn't.

Chief Dolstu walked in, his hands behind his back. "Good after noon to all of you." He turned to Keena. "Happy birthday, sweet heart!" Chief embraced her in a fatherly hug. He let go. "Spirits, you've grown up so fast."

"Thank you, Chief," Keena said with a kind smile.

Throughout the whole party, Keena went back and forth between Damien, Lino, Suzenn, Peetir and the Chief. Back and forth. For what seemed like an eternity. Until the sun went down. It wasn't as cold as the nights before. But that pesky blizzard wouldn't show up. People helped clean up after the party, Damien, the Chief, the White Lotus men, Peetir, and practically half of the visitors. In less that an hour, the Palace was cleaned up.

Keena went home and changed into her casual long-sleeved shirt, blue fur hood, thick jeans that clung to her skin, and white fur boots that blended in with the snow. She flipped up her hoodie, warming up her head. She greeted the White Lotus that sat in her living room, talking about how they'll train me.

Keena heard the low-pitched whistle of a near by boat's horn, the boat that brought in food and supplies from other places.

She heard yelling.

Water being splashed.

Sizzling.

Keena got up and ran outside, wanting to know what the Spirits was going on.

It was Peetir and Damien. They were fighting. Damien was on the ground, holding his right forearm in pain. Keena could smell the burnt flesh. Her jaw gaped open and she looked at Peetir. He was being restrained by other men. Damien got up, water bending the snow into water and putting it around his fist, freezing the water to a sharp point. Damien charged towards Peetir. Keena screamed and water bended and water bended an ice wall infront of Peetir. Damien slammed his face into the wall and fell backwards. Keena ran towards Peetir. He was bleeding on his side.

"Oh, God," Keena said, looking at his bleeding side, then at his face. He was red with anger.

"_What_ are you doing?" Damien called to Keena. "He's a _fire_ bender! Get _away _from him, Keena!"

Keena pushed the men that were holding Peetir aback and lifted up his shirt so she could see. The cut was deep. She looked up into his eyes that were locked on Damien, ready to kill. "I thought you'd never fire bend here," she whispered.

"He pissed me off _really_ bad, Keena," Peetir said through gritted teeth.

Guards came, they hand cuffed Peetir's hand behind his back and shocked him with an electrified glove. Not hard enough to make him unconscious, but hard enough to get him weak.

"No!" Keena called and kicked the guard's crotch. They fell to their knees in pain. _What did I just do_, she thought to herself. She heard her father's voice.

"Take him away!" Lino called at the fallen guards. Keena turned to her father who was standing at the door step of their house. She turned back around to Peetir and tried to break the cuffs by freezing the metal. Somebody grabbed her hands - - she was familiar to this person's touch - - and her hands were behind her back. Whoever was holding her back held her strong and sturdy. It was a male. Damien. He pulled her away from Peetir, she screamed as the guards grabbed Peetir.

"No!" Keena screamed. Everybody knew what it meant when they found a fire bender in their Tribe, it would mean alot more if that fire bender injured somebody. Peetir injured somebody. He injured Damien. And that meant execution for the unlucky fire bender.

Keena was bawling now. "No! Let him go!" She tried to water bend but Damien was holding her back too hard. "Peetir!" His eyes wouldn't open. _It's now or never_, she thought to herself. "Peetir! I love you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Keena wanted to smile, but couldn't. _There,_ she thought to herself again. _I screamed it to the world that I love you, Peetir._ The guards dragged Peetir towards a pair of wooden gates. The jail. They were going to kill him there.

Peetir opened his eyes, regaining his strength. He heard Keena screaming and he yelled back, "KEENA!" The whole Tribe was watching. The farther the guards took him away, the louder Keena screamed. Damien started to drag Keena away. But she fought for Peetir.

"NO!" she screamed louder, seeing a guard open up one of the wooden doors. She felt her eyes sting. Not with tears. But with something else. She wind wind race around her and her hair seemed to float a bit. Keena shut her eyes tight. Her eyes were glowing bright. Tears were running down her face and Keena clenched her fists, sending Damien flying behind her. She air bended. Keena earth bended a slab of rock from underneath the guards to rise up, sending them high into the sky and they landed on the snowy cliffs. She took a step, looking right at Peetir, her jaw was clenched with anger and Peetir gawked at her.

Keena's eyes seemed to stop glowing, but she kept seeing Peetir being dragged away and killed in her mind. Her eyes glowed brighter and her body was floating in mid-air. Peetir ran to her. Damien and everyone else couldn't move, given that Keena was floating in mid-air, her eyes glowed bright, she just earth and air bended. Peetir got to her, but the wind blew harder in a wide circle around her. He almost stumbled aback. Villagers were being pushed back-first into the walls of buildings. Keena floated higher.

"KEENA!" Peetir screamed. "Look! I'm okay! KEENA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He leaped into the air with his fire bending, shooting fire out of his fists and feet like Iron Man and some how sustaining himself infront of Keena. Tears kept coming out of her eyes. Her face expression showed anger. "KEENA!" he called and got closer. In a blink of an eye, Peetir stopped fire bending, he grabbed Keena's face and kissed her.

At first, nothing happened.

Then, the wind started slowing down.

Keena's eyes dimmed. She floated back down to the ground. Peetir floated down by himself with his fire bending and waited below Keena to catch her. She was high up, about ten feet. When she got to seven feet, her body dropped heavily, no longer floating. Peetir caught her, her head leaning against the front of his left shoulder, and her legs draping over Peetir's right arm. Keena was unconscious. Peetir was still bleeding. He looked at Suzenn and Lino, then down at Keena. Peetir sighed and smiled, lifting his left shoulder up to kiss Keena's forehead. The kiss he planted on her forehead was long and loving.

Peetir pulled away, smelling Keena's sweet scent of mango and mint that lingered in her hair. He walked into Keena's house, along with Suzenn and Lino. He set Keena down gently on her bed, he pushed away stray locks of her that fell infront of her face and smiled down at her. Peetir got to his knees and held her hand in both of his. "Can't belive you're the Avatar," Peetir quietly said to the unconscious Keena. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He laughed silently and kissed her hand. Peetir turned his head. There they were. Suzenn. Lino.

"You want me to leave, don't you?" Peetir asked, looking at Lino and then looking at Keena, waiting for their response.

Suzenn walked to Peetir and got to her knees beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for helping Keena," she thanked.

". . . I love her so much," Peetir said, staring at Keena, bringing her hand up to his lips.

"Keena's lucky to have you."

"I'm sorry for burning Damien. He just - - got me so _mad_, Suzenn. And I just don't know what got over me. I can't _stand_ Damien."

"Neither can Keena," Suzenn whispered and she laughed. "Her father and I want what's best for her. A better like than what she already has."

"Haven't you ever talked to her about it? Maybe she doesn't want a better life."

"Damien can give her a better place to live. He can give her more than we could."

"Is this about money?" Peetir asked, not taking his eyes off of Keena. "Or is this about love?"

Suzenn stayed quiet.

"You heard Keena. She loves me."

"We can't break off the engagement. The man that's marrying the woman has to. And that's Damien."

"He'll never break it off. He loves her too much."

"I know," Suzenn said.

"But I love her more." Peetir stood up and headed for the door. She stopped and turned to Suzenn. "Can you tell her that I love her?" Suzenn nodded and didn't ask why. Peetir just walked out of Keena's room, out of her house and into his own.

**Next morning**

Keena's eyes fluttered open and she wondered how she got in bed. She went downstairs and the White Lotus, her mother, and Lino explained to her what happened. Everything from the earth bending to Peetir kissing her.

"He told me to tell you that he loves you," Suzenn added.

Keena smiled at her mother and looked outside through the living room window. "Where is he?"

"Aren't you wondering if Damien's okay?" Lino asked.

"He's fine. He's rich and has money to get himself a doctor. But _where's_ Peetir?"

Keena had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ran outside and saw Peetir's house. She stopped infront of his front door and knocked.

She waited.

Nobody answered.

Keena grabbed the door knob and turned it. It was unlocked.

"Peetir?" she called and stepped inside. Her jaw dropped.

Everything.

Was.

Gone.

She ran up the stairs and into his bed room. Nothing was in there. "Peetir?" she cried. Keena looked around the whole house. Everything was gone. And so was Peetir. She felt like crying, but no tears came out. _Did they kill him?_ she thought to herself. Keena ran downstairs and heard something crumble underneath her feet. She looked. It was a letter. She unfolded it.

_Keena, I have so much to explain to you. You must be angry at me for leaving like this. But you were unconscious. They threw me out of your Tribe. I think they're taking me to Republic City. I already miss you. You have every right to be mad at me, but let me tell you this: I love you with all of my being. I have never stopped thinking about you since I met you. Remember that? You were eight and I was ten. You were always such a fun, exciting person to be around. But I never had the balls to talk to you. Not until that day at the Wall. And when we were close to . . . you know, doing certain things in your room, I thought to myself, 'I'm the luckiest man alive.' _

_I miss you. Spirits, I miss you. I love you so much, it hurts when I leave you. I get jealous when another man talks to you, even if he's like a hundred thousand years old. . ._

Keena manages a stiff laugh and resumes to her reading.

_. . . and you know what some how didn't surprise me? The fact that you're the Avatar. I always saw something different inside of you. You weren't like all the other girls. You didn't like wearing dresses, or playing with dolls, or the color pink, or anything like that. You would climb the highest tree without breaking a sweat, you liked to jump into muddy snow and still laugh without the whole dirtiness of it creeping you out, and you like the color blood-red because it reminds you of the Hunt. I was a very observational kid back then. _

_I saw you cry when your bow and arrow broke because you pulled on it too hard. I saw the way you got mad when you couldn't kill a penguin. You were my obsession back then and I've always loved you from day one. That's why it was easy for me to say it to you back there in your room. And in this letter. I love you, Keena. I hope you never forget that._

Keena slowly folded the letter back up and wiped away a stray tear that had escaped from her eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered, giving the letter a small kiss. "So much. . ."

Somebody knocked on the door.

Keena turned around.

_Peetir?_ she thought to herself.

Nope.

It was that black-bearded White Lotus man. "Your parents packed your things for you."

"What?"

"Time for you to leave with us. We're going to train you to become a true Avatar."

Keena nodded and held the letter in her hand as she walked back. She was startled when she saw a giant bison in the way. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed at the bison. "It's _HUGE!_ How did it - - -" she stopped when she saw it's giant, flat tail go up and hit the ground hard, it flew up.

"A _sky_ bison!" Keena oohed.

"You know about them?" the black-bearded man said.

"Duh! I learned about them in junior high!"

"Your things are already set. Lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Earth kingdom. To master your earth bending. I spoke to your water bending master, he said you're quite the student. And that you've mastered everything, that's why you're no longer in school, am I correct?"

Keena nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. We have _no_ time to lose. Get on Po. He knows where we're going."

"Po?" she asked.

"The sky bison."

"Oh. . right."

Somebody grabbed her shoulder. She spun around. It was Damien.

"So. . " he said. "You're the Avatar."

"I'm the Avatar," she repeated awkwardly. Keena looked at the ground then back up at Damien. "Look, Damien. I'm . . . sorry I've been an ass to you. It's nothing personal, really. You're a great guy, and you're sweet and - -"

"You love Peetir," Damien butted in.

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

Damien shook his head. "I watched you, examined how you acted around him and tried to see if you'd act that way around me. But you didn't. It wasn't until yesterday that I figured out how much you cared about Peetir. I knew that you'd never feel that way about me. You'd never love me the way you love Peetir."

Keena reached around her neck and took off her betrothal necklace, then gave it back to Damien. "I'm so sorry, Damien."

"It's. . . fine. You're going to be gone for a while, anyway. But listen, Keena. If you ever have doubts about Peetir when you're done training, I'm always here for you."

She nodded and smiled at him, then gave him a solid hug. "You're a good guy, Damien."

Keena let go of him and looked at Po. "Time for me to get going. Earth bending and what not."

"Good luck, Keena."

She water bended a spout underneath her, sending her slowly into the air and onto Po's back. She waved goodbye at her parents. Suzenn was crying, Lino had that serious look on his face and Sunnie waved back.

Po took off with a groan and Keena had to sustain herself so she wouldn't fall off of the sky bison.

**~Peetir **

He was sitting in an old rocking chair, thinking of the future he might have had with Keena. Maybe they would've escaped some how to Republic City, right there in that apartment Peetir was living in. Maybe in a few years, they'd start off a family. Peetir wanted a girl. His little girl would have dark hair and bright blue eyes like Keena, she would have her mother's talent - - water bending - - and she would have her father's personality and kindness. That's what Peetir wanted. A life with Keena. But he knew he could never give Keena the things she wanted. Sure, he was part royalty, but the money went to his father's brother, since he's the oldest. So, as if right now, Peetir's broke, working at a tea shop to sustain himself.

Peetir knew that he could never give Keena the life she wanted oh-so bad. He couldn't buy her expensive things just to surprise her, he couldn't take her places around the world like how she always wanted to. But Damien can. That's why he left, and because he's a fire bender and fire benders are _not_ allowed in the Northern Water Tribe.

He rubbed his face with both of his hands, thinking about Keena and her kisses. Peetir wanted to hold her right now, to never let go. But he knew that would never - - _could_ never happen. Keena's the Avatar, she will be gone for a long time, mastering the three other elements. Peetir balled up his fists and thought of Damien. Anger boiled inside of him. He remembered what Damien had said about him.

"_You're a good-for-nothing poor orphan who's inlove a girl that will never love you. What were you thinking, Peetir? That you and Keena would run away to some far away place where you two would live happily ever after? She will never love you."_

Peetir passed a hand through his black hair and walked outside. That's when he heard it.

A sky bison.

He looked up.

There she was. Keena. She sat in the back, looking side to side, searching for something. Some_body_. Peetir. He smiled up at her and watched the sky bison fly away. Spirits, how much he wanted to scream to her, to get her to come down and for him to hold her in his arms. But it was too late, the sky bison was too far and too high up for them to hear him scream. So Peetir kept quiet. And he hated himself for feeling like that. For falling inlove too hard for Keena. And for watching her go.

* * *

**REVIEW on what YOU THINK should happen next ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Told you guys I'd post another chapter [;**

**Your welcome! :DD**

* * *

**8 years later**

Keena mastered earth bending and _half_ way mastered fire bending, up until her teacher, Master Yenn - - the black-bearded man - - died. So, now Keena's out searching for a new fire bending teacher. Master Chu, the man with blue eyes, is sick, and Master Riku, Keena's earth bending teacher and Toph Bei Fong's great-great-great-great-great grandson, left to the Earth Kingdom to resume his normal life. So it's just her. She packed her things in a big backpack - - made for camping - - and strapped a small backpack around her shoulders. That small backpack contained money from all the four nations, three bottles of water, and a few sandwiches. Keena flung herself on Po's back with her earth bending and grabbed his reins.

"Po, yip yip," Keena said and whipped the reins once, sending Po off with a groan. Her fist stop: the Fire Nation

**Fire Nation**

Po landed right infront of Fire Lord Chang's palace and got off. Fire nation guards guarded Po for Keena. She made her way to Chang's throne and bowed.

"Fire Lord Chang," Keena said respectably. Fire Lord Chang wore a long, blood-red dress, the train of it going on for a few feet. Chang's long black hair was pin-straight and stopping perfectly over her breasts. Her eyes were golden - - like Peetir's. Her nails were long and painted black. Keena knew Fire Lord Chang, the fire lord is a woman, the same age as Keena; twenty-four. Chang got up and smiled at her old friend. Keena had first met Chang two years ago when Master Yenn was showing her around the great Fire Nation.

Chang ran up to her friend and hugged Keena tight, spinning her around. "It's been _forever_ since I've seen you!" Chang exclaimed.

"Geez, Chang, you hug really hard," Keena breathed and Chang let go of her.

"Sorry, it's just that it's been so long."

"Yeah, about that, sorry I haven't visited you. Avatar training and what not."

"Come," Chang ushered, gesturing her hooked arm to Keena. "Walk with me."

Keena hooked her arm around Chang's and they walked around the Palace. "Tell me," Chang said. "How is it like? Being the Avatar, I mean."

"It's a Hell of alot of work. I can't sleep at night because my arms hurt from practicing all day. And once when I was practicing my fire bending with Master Yenn, I lost focus and he burned me."

Chang gasped quietly. "Dear Spirits, Keena! Are you okay?"

"Ofcourse. It left a scar on my leg, but it's no biggie."

"You should stay here with me," Chang offered. "The Palace is more than big enough for you. You'll have servants and you can wander around the Fire Nation with me. You'll be the Fire Nation's princess! Wow, just think about it. Princess Keena!"

Keena laughed. "I'd love to, really, I would. But I'm here to find a fire bending teacher. Master Yenn died last week."

"Oh, my. Poor Yenn. Such a kind soul. He's in a better place."

Keena nodded. "I know."

Chang looked at the turtle ducks that swam around in her man-made pond. "Unfortunately, Keena, there _are_ no fire bending teachers here."

"_What_? How can there _not_ be any fire bending teachers? This _is_ the Fire Nation."

"They've all been promoted to Republic City."

"_All_ of them? Oh, Spirits." Keena looked up at the sky and heard Po groan. "Where exactly is Republic City?"

"I would be your fire bending teacher, but. . . I'm a Nonbender. I can take you to Republic City if you want. I'll go in a boat and you follow."

"You would do that for me?" Keena asked in wonder.

"Of_course_! You're like a sister to me, Keena."

That day, Chang packed her things, about a week's worth of clothes and food, and set a Fire Nation ship. Keena helped Chang set up a flag that meant they're no harm. The flag was just the Fire Nation's old flag but instead of the background being red, it was a nice, ocean-blue with a white Fire Nation insignia imprinted into it.

Keena hopped on Po and they flew behind Chang's ship. They followed Chang for about two days at sea, when Po got tired, he landed on the ship's deck and rested for a bit. The very next day, the sun was beating down on them, and Keena saw it. A grand city with giant building scaling high up in the sky. The city was spread out, it got larger as the years passed because of construction. More people were moving to Republic City.

"There you go, Keena," Chang said and patted Po's side, then looked up at Keena. "Republic City."

Keena looked down at Chang. "Thank you so much, Chang. I'll come and visit you real soon."

"I'll be waiting." She patted Po's side hard. "Yip yip!"

Po groaned and took off from Chang's deck and flew towards Republic City. Keena waved behind her at Chang and Po let out a loud groan. He was hungry. She landed by the Park and Po rolled around in the grass, then chomped up a bush. Keena walked around and looked at the walls.

Someone was watching her.

She spun around and looked at her surroundings.

Nothing.

Keena shoved her hands in her leather jacket that she bought from a store in the Fire Nation. It matched the one Peetir had, that's why she loved it so much. It always smelled like mint. Keena's signature scent. She looked back at the wall and saw what she'd been looking for. She peeled the poster off of the brick wall and smiled at it. It was a poster about a Pro-bending tournament.

She had to go there.

Her Avatar future depended greatly on it.

Keena read the address on the poster. _205 Copper Rd._ "Two-oh-five Copper road," Keena said to herself in a whisper. She folded the poster in a neat square and put it in the pocket of her leather jacket. She spun around and something dinged in her head. _Peetir said he was in Republic City. . ._ she thought to herself and she smiled at the ground. _. . but he could've already gone away to somewhere else. It has been eight years. ._ Her hope and excitement faded away. She sighed, shaking her head and walking towards the now full Po. Keena grabbed his long reins and led him out of the Park, to what seemed like a market place.

"Excuse me. ." Keena said, grabbing a random man's shoulder. "Do you know where two-oh-five Copped road is?"

"You mean for the Pro-bending tournament?" he asked.

Keena nodded.

"It's at six o'clock today. The building is huge, it's white with a glass roof, you _can't_ miss it. And if you have no idea where that is, it's in the center of Republic City. Just fly with your sky bison and I'm sure you'll find it."

"Thank you, sir."

The man walked away. She still had that feeling as if someone was watching her. Keena shrugged it off and got on Po. "Yip yip." He flew up into the sky and looked for that glass roof. It took a few minutes before Keena spotted that glass roof and giant building. She landed infront of the building and asked if this was where the Pro-bending tournament was going to take place. A woman answered with a stiff yes and Keena thanked her.

Six more hours.

**Later that day**

The sun was setting and people were already coming into the arena to get to their seats. Keena payed her fee, and told Po to wait on the roof. She sat in in the middle balcony, all by herself. The place where the opponents would fight was horizontally facing Keena. She sat in the edge of her seat, tapping the rim of the concrete balcony with her fingers.

In a matter of minutes, people filled the arena. There were no more seats for anybody - - and the arena was _huge_.

A short man with around belly was lifted into the arena from under the platforms and he held a golden microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he said into the microphone. "I hope you're all settled in your seats because the first match is about to _begin!_" Three people on opposite sides of the arena walked onto their side. They were all men. Talk about sexist. .

"In _this_ corner - -" the short man started, pointing to the left side of the platform. "- - we have Bo as the water bender, Lu Tang as the earth bender, and Baxley as the fire bender for the Tigerdillos!" The audience screamed and hollered. Keena applauded and eyed Baxley. She could see locks of his pin-straight black hair dangling out of his helmet. "In _this_ corner - -" the short man began, pointing to the right side of the platform. "- - we have Lee as the water bender, Pohn as the earth bender and Nitch as the fire bender for the Lemur Bats!"

"_Ready. Set . ."_ the short man started then went back down underground. A bell went off for a moment and the fighters began to throw their elemental punches and kicks. Keena kept her eyes locked on Baxley and Nitch. She wanted to see who was the best fire bender out of the both of them. And Baxley was better.

After a while, Keena cheered on the Tigerdillos. They won and Keena waited for the next match. After that match, dozens of others battled. The battles lasted ten minutes each. It was six-thirty when the battles began. Time raced and before anybody knew it, it was ten-twenty five. The last match was coming. People were at the edge of their seats, waiting for the next two teams to face each other.

The short man came up from the platform and introduced the two teams. "In _this_ corner - -" he gestured towards the left. "We have Jean as the water bender, Dani as the earth bender and Digger as the fire bender for the Polar Dogs!" The short man pointed the right. "In _this_ corner, we have Montic as the water bender, Hastoc as the earth bender and Peetir as the fire bender for the Fire Falcons!"

Keena's heart stopped.

She stopped breathing.

Her head felt like it was filled with air.

She searched for the man in the red helmet.

There he was.

Keena was too familiar with how Peetir moved, even after all these years. He got to a stance and that's when Keena knew that he was Peetir. Her breaths came out in spasms, she couldn't breathe right. Her stomach clenched and she gripped the balcony hard.

The battle began.

Peetir threw the first fiery punch. A massive fire ball flew and hit Dani right in his chest and he flew back a few feet into his team mate's chunk of the platform. The Fire Falcons stepped up a level. The bell rung. Montic threw a thick ice slab at Jean - - the water bender on the opposite team - - causing Jean to fly off the platform and into the deep pool. He was disqualified from the battle until their team won the match. But the Fire Falcons won that one. Jean stepped back in, soaking wet.

Peetir was hit in the stomach by a slab of earth and he flew back two whole levels, falling into the pool. Keena cursed under her breath. She cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "_BOOOO!_ Polar Dogs SUCK!" She stood up with a smile on her face when Hastoc brought took down Digger, signaling that Peetir was back in. She whistled and screamed and yelled. "GO _PEETIR!_" Keena woo-hooed when Peetir knocked Dani down.

Seven minutes later, the tournament was over. People cheered as they left the arena. Keena ran infront of the people that crowded the door and headed to find Peetir. A guard stopped her. "Excuse me, young lady," the guard said with a deep voice. "But visitors have to have a pass to enter."

"You _have_ to let me in! Please! I'm in search of a fire bending teacher and - -"

"How about your parents?"

"They're back home. They're water benders. But - -"

"So what are you?"

"The Avatar."

They were both quiet.

The guard laughed. "You got me good, kiddo."

"I'm _serious!_" Keena stomped her foot on the ground, sending a chunk of rock in the air, and she waved a have over the chunk of rock, taking out the water within the earth.

The guard blinked in awe. "No way . ."

"_Yes_ way. Now, _please_ let me in!"

The guard looked around and whispered, "If anybody asks, I _didn't_ let you in."

Keena nodded and ran down the stairs where the fighters were. She opened a random door. There was a shirtless Baxley, his ear-length black hair fell in messy locks because of his helmet and he stopped mid-way of putting on a clean shirt when Keena barged in. Keena blushed and opened her mouth to say something. "I- - uh- - um - -" she stuttered, staring at Baxley's tight stomach.

Baxley laughed. "Yes?"

Keena closed her eyes as she spoke. "Where are the Fire Falcons?"

"Keep walking until you see the number sixteen. You'll find them there."

She opened her eyes, nodding. "Thanks." Keena shut the door and walked quickly down the hall, her face was red with embarrassment. She face-palmed herself and shook her head. "You're so retarded," Keena said to herself. She walked quicker, looking at the door numbers.

Eight. Nine. Twelve . . _they skip numbers?_ Fourteen. Fifteen.

Sixteen!

Keena grabbed the door knob, wanting to turn it, but some how couldn't. _What should I say to him?_ she thought to herself. _What should I do? Should I kiss him? Hug him?_ Her hand clung to the door knob too tight. And the door opened from the other side, sending Keena with it. She crashed into a warm, hard chest, and she pulled away. "I'm _so_ sorry," she said and looked up.

Her heart stopped.

Peetir.

He looked more mature, his features more defined. He was shirtless.

Keena looked at his side, it had a scar it on, where he'd been cut by Damien eight years ago. "Yes?" he asked.

She looked at his wrist. There it was. The Fire Nation insignia tattoo. It _was_ Peetir. "I - - " she started and took a deep breath. "It's me. It's Keena."

Peetir looked at her weird. "Do I know you?"

She felt like she'd been jabbed in the gut hard by a sword.

He grabbed Keena's chin softly and lifted it up so she'd look at him. "I'm just kidding," he said with a smile. "I know who you are, Keena. How could I forget?"

Keena smiled and pushed his hand away softly. "You're such a dick," she said sarcastically and smiled up at him.

Peetir examined her up and down. "You've gotten so big. You grew a few inches, too. Wow. . you're so . ."

Just then, a pair of arms circled around Peetir and Keena clenched her fists. It was a girl, she had dark hair that matched Peetir's and green eyes. She's an earth bender. Her hair was shoulder-length and she looked like she was twenty years old.

"Frill, not now," Peetir said kindly, but his face showed frustration. Frill hugged him possessively. She kissed his cheek and Keena balled up her fists.

"I'll - - " Keena started. Peetir could see the pain in her eyes. She shook her head and walked away. _I knew it,_ Keena thought to herself. _He moved on and found somebody else. Spirits, why didn't I think of this._

Peetir pried Frill off and looked at her. "I'll be right back, Frill. I need to talk to somebody." Without another word, he ran out of his team's changing room and saw that Keena was already almost out the doors. He ran as fast as he could, but she was already outside. Peetir ran out the doors and used his fire bending to leap from the top of the stair case to the bottom of the stairs, right infront of Keena. She squealed and held her breath, their faces were just inches apart. She wanted to cry and kiss him, but she couldn't. Not after what she just saw.

"I swear I can explain," Peetir said breathlessly.

Keena swallowed hard, afraid of crying. "I get it, Peetir." She walked around him and Peetir grabbed her arm and spun her around perfectly.

"No. You don't. I promise you it's not what you think."

"I get it. I understand completely. You moved on."

Peetir tightened her grip. "No, I haven't Keena. Trust me, I could never do that."

Keena sighed roughly and stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. Po came down and landed behind Keena. "I gotta go."

"No, Keena."

"_Yes_. Have fun with Frill."

"Let me explain it to you."

"When?" she asked impatiently. "I thought you moved somewhere else because you knew that I would probably never find you. You knew that it would be a while for me to come back. Avatar training and all. Takes a long time."

"I know it takes longer than expected, but that's not how I thought about you."

Po groaned over protectively and whacked Peetir with his big tail. Keena patted Po. "Good boy."

Peetir shook his head. "I've always thought about you as the same girl I fell inlove with at the Southern Water Tribe. Everyday I thought about you, Keena. You have to believe me."

Keena let out a breath and clutched at Po's soft fur. "Then _why_ are you with Frill?"

"That's what I need to explain to you. It's not what you think."

She grabbed Po's reins and was about to lift herself up. "When?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Keena shook her head. "I'm here to find a fire bending teacher. My old one died. I don't know if I'll be here for a while."

"I can rent you an apartment, I can get things for you and you can stay there until you leave."

She stayed quiet for a bit. "You'd do that?"

"Ofcourse. I have more than enough money."

"I'll pay you back, Peetir. Every last copper piece."

"Don't. Really, it's fine."

Frill came out and planted a kiss on Peetir's cheek. Keena hopped on Po. Her blood boiled.

"Frill," Peetir said. "Keena's taking me home."

"And _who_ is she?" Frill said in a sassy, jealous way.

Peetir looked up at Keena and smiled kindly, even though Keena payed no attention to him. "An old friend."

Frill looked up at Keena. "I have my eyes on you," she said to her.

Keena looked down at Frill. "Touch me and I'll break your legs off." She smiled wickedly at the now terrified Frill. Peetir held back a laugh and gave Frill a forced hug. He let go and climbed up Po's side, sitting on his back. Frill waved good bye but Keena already cracked the reins. Po took off and Peetir led the way as a human GPS to his apartments.

When they got there, Keena put Po in a barn behind the apartments, paying the farmer good money to feed Po and make sure nobody touches him. He nodded and took the money.

Peetir led Keena up to an elevator, and they went up the very top floor. From there, he led her to his apartment. He opened the door and they went inside. Keena inhaled the strong scent of ripe fruit and crushed, dried leaves. It smelled like his old leather jacket. It smelled like him. She set her backpacks down behind his couch and collapsed on a leather reclining chair.

"Tired?" Peetir asked.

"I haven't slept right in three days."

"Why?"

"You know, trying to find a fire bending teacher."

"Did you try in the Fire Nation?" Peetir asked.

"Fire Lord Chang told me that all the fire bending masters are in Republic City. She said that they've been promoted to be here."

"You'll have no problem finding your teacher here. There're tons."

Peetir pulled up a chair infront of Keena and looked her in the eyes. "Time to explain."

"Yes, _please_ explain why that Frill girl is acting like an over-protective girlfriend."

"I have a job that pays really well, and at first I couldn't get it. Then I met Frill at a coffee shop, I didn't find her attractive. We talked and I found out _she's _the manager's daughter. The manager of the job I really wanted."

"So, you're using her?"

Peetir nodded. "For the past five years."

"Have you two ever. . "

"No, we haven't had sex."

Keena nodded, relieved. "Good." She pointed to Peetir's front door. "You see that? Your door? I was about to walk out of it."

Peetir laughed a bit.

"Have you two kissed?"

"A few times, but I had to force myself to think it was _you_ that I was kissing. I can't stand the sight of Frill. She's too preppy and cheery."

"The last time we kissed, we almost did 'certain things in my room'. So I prefer you don't imagine you're kissing me while you're kissing Frill."

He laughed even more. "I guess you read the letter."

"I've been re-reading it every night for the past eight years, Peetir."

"Really?"

Keena nodded. "I have the whole thing memorized. But I still read it."

Peetir scanned her face and touched it softly, skimming his fingers around her cheek and touching her lips with his thumb. A gesture that was too familiar to Keena. She examined his face. He was tanner, more muscular and defined as a man. Keena grabbed Peetir's hand - - the one that was touching her face - - in both of hers and let out a breath.

"When I saw you at the arena," Keena started. "I literally stopped breathing. I couldn't believe that you were still there. I saw you fight with your fire bending and I couldn't believe how strong you were."

"I've been practicing."

"And I've noticed."

Peetir sighed and leaned in, kissing her cheek. "I've missed you like crazy."

That's when Keena couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Peetir's face and crashed her lips onto his. She felt the familiar taste of his lips and felt his tongue wanting to get inside of her mouth. She let him. They were practically swallowing each other's tongues.

This drove Peetir insane. He got up from his seat and leaned over Keena, still kissing her, and gave her thighs a squeeze as he lifted her up. Her legs were now around his waist. Peetir held her there as they kissed. Keena's hands were pressed against his chest, she pulled away slowly. "I don't know about this. . " she whispered.

He smirked. "But _you_ kissed me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. "I couldn't hold myself back when I kissed you, Peetir. I've just missed you so much."

"And what do you think I've been doing here for the past eight years? You don't know how bad I just want to throw you on my bed and - -" he kissed Keena's neck hard. " - - just eat you up."

She smiled and kissed him again, their tongues were fighting to enter each other's mouth.

Peetir started walking towards his room. He shut the door and lied Keena down on his bed. That's when he remembered. "Ah, crap. I just made my bed."

"Well then, why don't you help me mess it up?" Keena smirked and slipped Peetir's shirt off of him. She saw that he was wearing a chain with a blood-red dog tag.

Peetir let out a chuckle. "Don't mind if I do."

He got up and shut the blinds. Keena sat up. Peetir walked quickly to her. "Come here," he whispered and kissed her hard. He sucked in a breath and pushed his body ontop of Keena's. She felt him grind his crotch on her and she flipped him over so she was ontop of him. That scene was too familiar.

Keena grabbed her shirt to take it off, but Peetir stopped her. "No," he said softly. "I want to." He lifted her shirt over her head and started to kiss her again. _Click._ He unlatched her bra. Keena took it off and Peetir pressed himself closer to her and brought her legs to his waist again, standing up, turning around, putting her on his bed again and unbuttoning his pants. Keena held her breath. She clutched at the comforter. Peetir noticed and smirked, bending down and kissed her. Keena touched his face softly. Peetir pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "I've been hungry for you for so long."

Keena was ontop of Peetir, and she noticed the scar on his side from eight years ago, when Damien pissed him off. It was there. Too noticeable. She got off of him and touched his scar. Peetir held his breath. Keena looked him in the eyes. "Calm down," she said softly. Peetir swallowed hard and watched her. She kissed the white scar that started a few inches before his belly button and went down on his lower back. Keena led a trail of kisses ontop of that white scar, she passed her fingers ontop of his, feeling it's bumpiness and leaving kisses on it again. She slowly got back ontop of Peetir and kissed him. Keena grabbed his wrist, the one that has the Fire Nation insignia on it. She ran her thumb over it and gave it small kisses. Keena could see the tears in Peetir's eyes. She saw how he longed for his mother.

Keena looked into his eyes, leaning down so her breasts were on his chest and her stomach was on his. "I love you, Peetir," she whispered in his ear.

Keena - - while still looking into his eyes - - unzipped his zipper and pulled his pants down. Peetir smirked seductively and pulled on Keena's pants hard. "I'm holding myself back, Keena. I just want to rip your pants to shreds."

She smiled at him with that sparkle in her eyes. "Shh," she shushed, putting an index finger on his lips. "Less talk, more action." That drove Peetir nuts. He pulled Keena's pants off - - along with her undies. Now, she was completely naked. Peetir eyed every inch of Keena's beautiful naked body and brought a soft kiss to her lips.

"Damn, you're so gorgeous," Peetir whispered as he kissed Keena. Before she knew it, Peetir was stripped of his pants and underwear.

**[Sorry, but I can't post the next paragraph cause it's too graphic and this site isn't made for THOSE kinds of 'words'.]**

As they roughly kissed, Keena rolled Peetir over so she was ontop of him again. Peetir lifted his head off of his bed so he would be able to kiss her better. Keena grabbed Peetir's dog tag chain and lifted it over his head as they were kissing and put it around her neck. Peetir smiled at her as she sat up. The dog tag was in between her developed, perfect breasts. Peetir rolled over so he was ontop of her. He kept going. Hard. They went on, Keena was no longer a virgin, and neither was Peetir, not anymore. They were each other's first and they couldn't think of any other person to give their virginity to. Peetir stopped when he felt himself release his seed inside of Keena. She groaned as they went on, now a bit slower.

"Peetir," Keena moaned.

He slowed down.

"I love you."

Peetir leaned down to her ear, Keena could feel his hot breath on her neck, she could smell his sweet scent. "I love you, Keena."

In a matter of minutes, they were done, finishing off their scene with long, loving kisses that they've missed over the years. One after another, their kisses were more passionate than the other. As they got more passionate, they became softer until they pulled away.

"How about we get dressed and I take you out to eat?" Peetir asked quietly as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Keena answered and gave him one last kiss before she got up and slipped on her undies. Then her bra. Her shirt. Pants. Boots. Leather Jacket. And she brushed her dark, long hair with her fingers so it doesn't look like she just made love to Peetir.

Peetir had come up behind her, hugging her from behind and he inhaled her scent. "Is this my jacket?" he asked.

"Nope, I bought it at the Fire Nation a few years ago because it reminded me of you."

He was already dressed, the only thing missing was his blood-red dog tag that Keena took from him. She lifted it up from her chest and read the front of it. _Peetir Sunali._ She read the back. _Keena Meltok._ Peetir had put her name on his dog tag. And the color he chose the dog tag to be was her favorite color.

"You like it?" Peetir asked, watching her.

"Yeah. How'd you know I liked the color blood-red?"

Peetir chuckled. "I used to watch you when we were little. You had wrapped around your little finger, even if you didn't know it."

"I didn't know I had a stalker," Keena said and raised her eyebrow with a smile.

"_Not_ a stalker, just an observer."

Peetir opened up the door to his bedroom and ushered Keena to the front door. There was a letter on the floor. Peetir picked it up. It wasn't for him. It was for Keena. She opened it.

_Hello, Avatar Keena. I never thought I'd actually find you._

_Watch out. You're the mouse. I'm the cat. The chase is on._

* * *

__**REVIEW! . . . Please ? ;O**


End file.
